


To Bind Over Thee

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Ah'm sorry, Malcolm. Ah jes thought what were the changes f'it happn'n again?" (05/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip spied Malcolm sitting on an outdoor terrace, sipping a glass of blue liquid.

"Hey there, Loo-tenant."

"Hello, Trip. We're on leave, you know. You can call me Malcolm now."

Trip blinked.

Malcolm laughed good-naturedly. " Yes, I know. Stranger things have happened, though. Sit down, Trip. Would you like something?"

Trip perched himself in the chair, trying valiantly to keep his gift out of Malcolm's view. "Ah'll have whatever yer having."

"So Trip," Malcolm leaned in close. Trip leaned in too. "What do you have behind your back? Will I have to disarm you?"

Trip's grin went slack as he pondered the connotations of being 'disarmed' by Malcolm. "These, uh.these're fer you." He held out a sizeable bunch of flowers, and thrust them shyly at Malcolm.

"Oh Trip, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, well, Ah was in this garden, y'see, and Ah got ta thinkin' bout how Ah felt bout ya—"

"No, Trip. I mean you really shouldn't have." Trip looked up from the spot on the table he was staring at, and looked at Malcolm. He seemed to be.uh-oh.

"Oh no." Trip leapt up from the chair and away from the sniffling and tearing man. He threw the bouquet angrily into a trash receptacle and raced back to Malcolm, helping him out of his chair and off the terrace. "Ah'm sorry, Malcolm. Ah jes thought what were the chances f'it happn'n again?"

Malcolm snorted juicily, "S'okay, Trib. Jus ge' me ba' doo da shib."

"Aw hell, Ah'm sorry."

Suddenly Malcolm straightened, looked about sharply and cried out, "Mum? Mum? Where are you, Mum?" And he took off, tearing towards the city square.

"Malcolm! Where'ya- Get back here! Aw, f—" the barely formed word never left his lips, having been hit in the face by Malcolm's flying shirt.

* * *

Following an afternoon that starred a public fountain and Malcolm's sudden desire for skinny-dipping, Trip sat by a biobed, next to a conked-out Malcolm.

A groan brought Trip to his feet and hovering over Malcolm's face, peering intently.

"What? Malcolm, what was that? You ok?" he asked earnestly in response to the other man's incoherent grumbling.

"I said, 'You won't kill me that easily, Commander'"

Disheartened that Malcolm had slipped back into rank, Trip could only smile tightly and apologize.

Malcolm cut him off. "Don't worry, Trip. I'm fine. Embarrassed as all hell, but fine."

"But Ah.Ah poison'd ya."

"Don't be ridiculous, Trip."

"No, really, Malcolm. F'I hadn't brought ya those flowers, you'd never've."

"Let's not relive it, yes?"

"Right, but still, Ah'm so sorry. Ah know how ya care bout yer reputation. Ah don't expect ya t'fergive me."

"You brought me flowers, Trip." Malcolm slipped a hand into Trip's. "I'll never forgive you for that." Malcolm was, by now, smiling broadly.

Trip could only smile in return.


End file.
